


Reevaluate Your Feelings

by bizarrefan56



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin is adorable, Crack, Hange and her Titan experiments, I have no self control, Implied Levi/Eren - Freeform, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other, Titan!Armin, armin is only mentioned really, just for fun, lowkey hinted at my main SNK ship cuz I’m trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizarrefan56/pseuds/bizarrefan56
Summary: Hange sees Armin in a certain light, but then he goes through a change that grabs the scientist’s attention.(Hange loves some Titan booty)
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Hange Zoë, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 14





	Reevaluate Your Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Unofficially betad by my anime bestie Kaya.  
> I have no self control.  
> This oneshot idea came to me during a fun conversation with my anime bestie when we were supposed to be doing math revision. Oops.  
> *chucks oneshot at yall* have fun with this total crack mess.

If you asked Hange Zoë what they thought of Armin Arlert, they would have said he’s cute and smart. If you then asked Hange if they meant this in a romantic way, they would deny it. They didn’t have romantic feelings towards Armin (not a lot, at least) and would stand by that statement. Hange would tell themselves that it’s just a sort of pull to the other super smart tactician in the group. Totally not anything more. Purely logic-based. No romance, at all.

It didn’t stay that way for long.

One fateful day, it all changed. Armin had become a Titan. This fact made Hange very excited. They got another intelligent Titan to try experiments on, and new abilities to learn about. They couldn’t wait to start! They practically vibrated in excitement as they watched Armin’s new Titan form appear seemingly out of thin air, impatient to start learning as much as possible.

Then, once the smoke cleared, Hange’s jaw dropped.  
Armin.  
Is.  
Stunning.

Hange’s heart couldn’t handle it! The affection they feel towards test subjects piled upon and fused with their smidgen of affection towards Armin. Their heart started fluttering, their palms grew sweaty, and they could feel a blush rising to their cheeks. Oh god I’m screwed, Hange thinks to themselves.

Armin is a Titan, and Hange is in love.

They can’t wait to talk to Levi about this. For Hange knows that soon enough, they will be having many arguments with Levi about who has the better Titan boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to hint at Levi x Eren because Levi is totally gay and you can take that headcanon out of my cold dead hands and it’s cute. Like I said earlier I have no self control lol.


End file.
